Christmas of Hate
by sad demon gurl
Summary: Sakura is sent to a new home and she is not going to like it on bit. With Sasuke and itachi both bothering her whats a girl to do. Suck at summaries i want to know what you guys think R&R.
1. Chapter 1

** Christmas of Hate**

**By: Sad Demon Gurl**

I hate Christmas. Ever since my parents died on Christmas day. I've never wanted to do presents or other Christmassy stuff. Until one year when I was seventeen I meet these crazy guys named Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. My name is Sakura Haruno and I have to live with those wacky nuts for three stupid years.

"What do you mean I have to live with a family friend for three years are you crazy old man" shouted a pink haired girl about fifteen with bright ember green eyes.

"Exactly what I said I well be going away on a business trip and staying there for a few years so I called a friend of mine to take you in for that length of time" said the old man he had white hair the came to his butt and blue eyes.

"But….But I don't want to leave I don't think I can handle leaving my home" said the girl.

"Sakura your just over reacting a bit you well love it there they have two sons and there are very cute so you showed go" said a old lady that had blond hair and brown eyes.

"But Tsunade your supposed to agree with me sense you are me sensei" said Sakura.

"Well you need to get away isn't that right, Jaraiya" said Tsunade.

"Yeah she's right Sakura you need to get away from all this city air and into the country" said Jaraiya as he and Tsunade started to pour themselves some drinks.

"Fine but there's a catch I get to die my hair blue while I'm there" shouted Sakura from the stairs.

"WHAT you can't die your hair it's what makes you unique" shouted Tsunade.

"Then I get to get a cat or dog then" shouted Sakura.

"Ok" shouted the two adults together as they drank there drinks.

'This is going to be the worst three years of my life' thought Sakura as she made it to her room and started to pack up all her stuff.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Well this is going to be a hell of a three years" said Sakura as she got out of Jaraiya's car which was a 2008 corvette convertible.

"Well your car well be here tomorrow around six so you better behave yourself, Sakura" said Jaraiya as Sakura grabbed her stuff and walked up the driveway and to the door.

"Yeah, Yeah old men see yea" shouted Sakura and he drove off.

'Well this is it lets knock'em dead' thought Sakura as she knocked on the door and a woman answered the door.

"Hello you must be Sakura Haruno I am Mitkura Uchiha( I don't know Sasuke's moms name so if anybody knows it tell me) please come in" said the woman opening the door for Sakura to come in.

'Wow this is a nice place I could get used to this' thought Sakura staring at the house that had a huge ceiling and every thing that you can imagine in it.

"Boys come down here and introduce yourselves" shouted Mitkura up thought the whole house.

"Hey there I'm Fuguki Uchiha (Sp) you must be Sakura welcome to our home" said Fuguki as he shook Sakura's hand.

"Yep that's me and think you for letting me stay here" said Sakura in her nice voice.

"You are so well mannered" said Mitkura. Just then two teenage boys came walking down the stairs. One was slightly taller than the other he looked to be the oldest around nineteen or so. He had black hair and blackish eyes his hair was in a kind of guy ponytail. He wore black pants and a black shirt that said 'I hate you but I love to kill you' with a stick person stabbing another stick person. The other boy looked just like the first but here was shorter and his hair looked like a chickens butt (lol). He looked about Sakura's age he had black hair and black eyes. He had a shirt that was blue and had a person doing a twisted flip on a skate board and said 'I am a skater so back off' and a pair of blue jeans.

"What's up mom" said the second boy as the two came into the room.

"Meet Sakura Haruno and she is here to live with us so make her feel welcome" said Fuguki. "Sakura the tall boy is Itachi, he's the oldest and Sasuke he's your age and well be at the same school as you when it starts back in August".

'Yea another weird boy that well bug me can my life get any worst' thought Sakura as she just stared off into space.

"So why don't you boys take Sakura to her room and get her settled in" said Mitkura as she walked back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast, "Breakfast well be finished in about half an hour so be ready".

"Ok" said the boys as they walked back up the stairs and took Sakura to the fourth door down the hall.

"Ok this is your room so I'm pretty shore you can settle your self in so we'll be going back to our rooms" said the one known as Itachi walking back to his room which was the room acrossed from Sakura's. The other boy Sasuke walked to his room which was to the right of hers.

"Whatever" said Sakura before the boys shut there doors and she walked into her room and shut the door.

**With Sasuke in his room**

'That chick was sooooooooo hot I wonder if I can have some fun' he thought to himself as he turned his radio back on and blurred it out of the speakers. He sat on his computer and wondered what he could do to the girl in the next three years.

'This is going to be a hell of a three years' thought as he got on his messenger and saw his friends on so he talked to them for a couple minutes then got off and walked to the girls room.

**With Itachi in his room**

'That was not what I expected any girl to look like at all' thought Itachi as he sat on his bed listening to music. This really well be an interesting three years.

**Back with Sakura in her room**

"Better get started, lets see where to start" thought Sakura out loud. Sakura's room was huge about 20 by 40(as big as my house)ft it has a fireplace, couch, big king size post bed, two doors on the opposite wall from the door one was a walk in closet the other a bathroom, a big screen TV was already in the room from when Jaraiya was there, there was a desk with a laptop on it and speakers, a stand that had nothing in it yet, a couple of chairs suckered acrossed the room, a book shelf that was empty, some night stands a lamp and there was some odd things in the room too a dog bed and cat bed and a dog house.

"You know its bad to talk to yourself" said a voice behind Sakura. Sakura swung around in a 360 to kick the person but they caught her foot in mid air. "That's a very nice kick for a girl but I can do better".

"What you say you stupid pansy" shouted Sakura as she got her foot back and looked at the person it was Sasuke. 'Damn that stupid prick why don't he rot in hell' thought Sakura.

"Well suck language for a girl too" said Sasuke as he studied Sakura closely.

'This is very uncomfortable being under his gaze like a bacteria under a microscope' thought Sakura.

'Wow she is very Hot she even knows Judo I've never met a girl that would call me a pansy before she's everything' thought Sasuke. Then he noticed that she still hadn't moved waiting for him to leave. "I came in here to see if you need help" said Sasuke very shyly cause he had never done anything like this before and was very nervous weather she would say she could use his help.

"Well sense it looks like you really want to help me then I goes you can" said Sakura picking up a box and sitting it on her bed.

"You want me to help" said Sasuke he didn't really think that she would let him help her after what he said to her.

"Well I guess that's want I said or did I shutter besides I need all the help I can get if I cant get this done before tonight" said Sakura as she took what looked to be pictures of her family and close friends when she was little.

"Then where do you want me to start" asked Sasuke scanning around the room to see a hundred or so boxes everywhere.

"Start with that box over there it has my stereo in it and it is to be set up by the desk" said Sakura pointing to the big box in the top left hand corner of the room putting the pictures on the fireplace at the other end of the room.

"Ok" said Sasuke as he walked over to the box and opening the box found the biggest stereo he'd ever seen in it. "Wow" he whispered but thanks to her amazing hearing she heard him.

"What its not that great its just my Birthday present when I was 15" said Sakura walking back to the bed and getting some more pictures to put on the fireplace.

"Really I didn't know they had these out yet or I would have one too" said Sasuke a bit jealous that this girl had something he wanted. (yeah Sasuke is jealous of Sakura lol and he's showing her emotion the world's going to endruns and hides in a bunker).

**To be continued **

**Anywho that's all for now ppls thanks for reading please review. I would like at least 3 or so thanks. **

**That's all folks. **

**Sad demon gurl signing out ppls(O.O)()  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas of Hate

Chapter 2

By: Sad demon gurl

Recall

"What its not that great its just my Birthday present when I was 15" said Sakura walking back to the bed and getting some more pictures to put on the fireplace.

"Really I didn't know they had these out yet or I would have one too" said Sasuke a bit jealous that this girl had something he wanted. (Yeah Sasuke is jealous of Sakura lol and he's showing her emotion the world's going to endruns and hides in a bunker).

Now

"Breakfast is ready" shouted Mikoto. Everyone went to the kitchen and Sakura found all her favorite breakfast foods laid out on the kitchen table.

"So Sakura what do you like to do" Mitkuro asked Sakura trying to get to know her some more.

"I like to play all kinds of sports, I know all different types of fighting styles and I love dogs" she said eating her breakfast again.

"Well after breakfast we're going to go to the mall just me and you is that ok" she said finishing her breakfast.

"Sure I have nothing better to do thanks to Sasuke" she said standing up and going back to her room and got dressed in a blue tank top and some black jeans that looked great on her. When she was ready she put on some mascara and eye linear and walked back down the stairs to see Mikoto standing by the door.

"Ready Sakura you look great" she said as they walked to the limo that was going to take them to the mall.

"So what do you like to do Mikoto" asked Sakura when they were at the mall looking at some dresses.

"There's not a hole lot that I can do with three boys in the house that just want to lay around" she said holding up a dress to herself then putting it back.

"Yeah well I can see why you have nothing to do" said Sakura looking back to her conversation with the brothers earlier that day.

"Yep" she said while grabbing another dress that was a bright red and went down to about the knees and was strapless. "This would look really great on you you know that".

"Yeah I guess but I don't know" Sakura said looking at the dress closely.

Well I guess this is the end of this chapter. I know it's a short chapter but im kinda on the edge lately.

Sad demon gurl


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas of Hate

Sad Demon Gurl

Recall

"Yeah well I can see why you have nothing to do" said Sakura looking back to her conversation with the brothers earlier that day.

"Yep" she said while grabbing another dress that was a bright red and went down to about the knees and was strapless. "This would look really great on you you know that".

"Yeah I guess but I don't know" Sakura said looking at the dress closely.

Now

"Let's go to the food court and get something to eat," said Mikoto as the two of them walked toward the food court.

"You go ahead I want to get something first," said Sakura as she walk toward Hot Topic.

Walking into the story she went to the men's department and picked out two pairs of pants that, one shirt that said "Sorry busy with my stick up my butt" and one that said "I kill people with my silence". She went to the cash register and paid and then walked to the food court where Mikoto was waiting patiently

"Thanks for waiting so what are we going to eat I'm starving" Sakura asked her stomach growled proving that she was indeed a very hungry teenager.

"Do you like Taco Bell?" asked Mikoto.

"Oh I don't know anyone that doesn't like Taco Bell" said Sakura walking to the register and ordering a beef quicadia.

"Well the boys and Fugi don't like it and I love it" said Mikoto as she too placed an order but for a taco salad.

"We are so going to have to change that" Sakura said when she got her food and Mikoto did too and they found a booth in the back of the court and talk about how they could get the men in there house hold to eat the Taco Bell.

Back at the House

Fugi and the two boys were in the living with the big scene T.V on a football game it was the Dallas Cowboys verses UCLA and then out of now where Sasuke, Itachi, and Fugi started sneezing.

"What the hell" shouted Itachi before he sneezed again.

"I've always heard that when you sneeze it's because someone's talking about you" she Fugi matter-of-factly.

"Who would be talking about us this badly though?" asked Sasuke.

"Your mother" said Fugi as the game ended but the sad part about it was that they hadn't heard who had one or saw it either because they were sneezing so loud. (Also when you sneeze you close your eyes^_^)

"Dang it" said Itachi "I had a bet with Pein that that the Cowboys would win and now I don't even get to see who won this just sucks".

"Yeah and I had a bet with Shikamaru that UCLA was going to win" said Sasuke as he and Itachi walked to there rooms to see who had won the game.

"OH YEAH UCLA WON" shouted Sasuke. When he said that you could also here a groan coming from Itachi's room

Just then the two women walked though the doors.

"Sasuke, Itachi come down here for a minute" shouted Mikoto. Sasuke was so happy that he'd won his bet with Shikamara that he ran down the stairs. Itachi however was very slow and unhappy.

"What is it mom" asked Sasuke.

"I have something for each of you" said Sakura as she opened up the bag that had the cloths she'd gotten from Hot Topic in. "Here's yours and your's" she said as she gave the one with the shirt that said "Sorry busy with my stick up my butt" to Sasuke and the other one to Itachi.

"Thanks" said the two at the same time.

TO BE Continued

Thanks to those ppl who reviewed. I while update soon or when I get the time too.

Sad Demon Gurl


End file.
